Eileen the Crow
Eileen the Crow is a character in Bloodborne and the main protagonist of Bloodborne: A Song of Crows. Description Eileen the Crow is a Hunter of Hunters, a hunter tasked with slaying hunters who have gone blood-drunk and sub-sequentially mad and violent from Beast Hunting. She is an old woman who complains about her duty, but fulfills it nonetheless, as it is her responsibility, though she will indulge in claiming she is becoming far too old for her line of work. Regardless, Eileen is a level headed individual and a caring person, often expressing great empathy and motherly concern towards the player. She wears the Crowfeather Set, and wields the Blade of Mercy alongside the popular Hunter Pistol. She occasionally throws Throwing Knives. Lore Eileen is a member of the Hunter of Hunters covenant, and continues a long-running tradition of giving the dead a sky burial rather than sealing them inside coffins, which she considers blasphemous. Despite her age, she still continues her task of hunting down hunters who have gone mad from the beast hunt and does so quite effectively. At the end of her questline, Eileen can be found outside of the Grand Cathedral, terribly injured. She assures the hunter that she's taken blood and finally admits that the hunt is too much for her and passes on her badge and the Hunter rune. After eliminating the final hunter within the cathedral, leaving and returning will reveal that her body has disappeared, indicating that she has either died or gotten up and left. Questline Players can at any given point kill Eileen, but will only receive the Crow Hunter Badge. This will fail her questline, and players will receive nothing else. This means players will lose out on a special attire, two gestures, and a special Oath Memory Caryll Rune. Eileen's questline cannot be started if she is not spoken to in Central Yharnam. If one fails to activate her questline, she can later be found at the Grand Cathedral in the place of the final target, but she will be hostile towards the Hunter. #Central Yharnam - First Encounter #*Eileen can be found in a hidden area above the sewers, after breaking a bunch of boxes/crates in the big warehouse building. Four Bold Hunter's Marks can be acquired from her after speaking to her the first time. It is possible to kill Eileen and get the Crow Hunter Badge early; the battle is very difficult, and because the Crow Hunter Badge is meant to be obtained later, the Hunter cannot buy items earned from the badge, such as the Blade of Mercy. However, if the Hunter is trying to obtain the Hunter Chief Emblem, the Hunter can kill Eileen for a large amount of Echoes. #Cathedral Ward - Warning #*She will be found to the left after going through the door straight ahead from the Oedon Chapel lamp. She will only appear in this location after unlocking the gate which leads to the area boss. #Tomb of Oedon - Fighting Henryk #*The Tomb of Oedon lamp will be unavailable for use while she is here, therefore players must either go from the Central Yharnam, or the Cathedral Ward lamps. However, coming from the latter lamp is advised as it potentially means catching Henryk off-guard and sneaking in a few attacks or a visceral attack, before the fight begins. #*Players will find Henryk near the lamp, and he will rush as soon as they are within his visual range, Eileen will join shortly after 30 seconds. #*It is possible for her to die during this encounter, either by Henryk's hand or by the player accidentally aggroing her. #Grand Cathedral - Final Fight #*If players missed her in Oedon Chapel - She will be found inside the cathedral near the lamp, hostile and attempting to kill the player. From her dialogue it would seem that she went mad and loses her faith in hunters. This encounter only happens when the player misses either her second or third encounter. #*If her quest was completed correctly thus far - Eileen will be found wounded at the top of the stairs outside the cathedral. Note that the Grand Cathedral lamp will be unavailable for use while she is here. The hunter who wounded her, the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, can be encountered inside the cathedral. Speak to Eileen after defeating him for the following rewards: #**Crow Hunter Badge #**Hunter rune Dialogue Unused Dialogue |} Notes *Eileen gives the Hunter 4 Bold Hunter's Marks in total during her questline. *Eileen is likely to die if she fights against Henryk without the player's assistance. Trivia *Eileen the Crow was featured for the first time at the TGS 2014 gameplay trailer, where she can be seen aiding the Hunter in the fight against the Blood-starved Beast. The Raven Hunter was also one of the builds available for players at the demo featured at TGS 2014 and the Alpha Test. *Eileen is part of a running theme within From Software games to feature Crows. Previous incarnations include Ornifex and Sparkly. *Her Beak Mask was worn by plague doctors. The masks were usually filled with aromatic items and were designed to protect them from putrid air, which was seen as the cause of infection. It can safely assumed that Eileen wears this mask to protect herself from the plague of blood and Beast. *If her questline is completed, she "passes on the torch" to the player as a "Hunter of Hunters". However, though she is weak and wounded, it is unknown whether or not she dies, as her corpse no longer remains. This makes sense as her old age has caught up with her, and the Hunter of Hunters is passed on through generations of outsiders, like the player is. *When she is found at the steps of the Grand Cathedral, her wounds do not resemble sword wounds, rather they appear to be large claw wounds, three gashes. Videos Eileen the Crow at Tomb of Oedon (3rd encounter) Eileen the Crow at Grand Cathedral (4th & final encounter) Grand Cathedral Hunter Fight (w/Commentary) Gallery Eileen's_concept_art.jpg|Eileen's concept art image-bloodborne-screen-21c.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-20f.jpg The raven hunter.png Raven hunter fight.jpg Eileen.jpg|Dying Eileen Eileen The Hunter.gif|In the alpha version of the game, Eileen could be beckoned. This was cut with the game’s release. GpfcTHd.jpg|Eileen's wounds aren't sword wounds - they're claw wounds Eileen the Crow №2.png Eileen the Crow №4.png Eileen the Crow №3.png Index.jpg|Eileen on the front cover of Bloodborne: A Song of Crows. trco013_1550693912.jpg|Eileen as she appears in A Song of Crows. RCO008_1550693912.jpg|Eileen burying a mass of corpses. de:Eileen, die Krähe Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hostile Hunters Category:Comic Characters